1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image blur correction device including an imaging element and to an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, imaging devices have widely been used which have, for the purpose of acquiring a clear captured image, mechanisms for correcting a blur of an optical image upon capturing an image (hereinafter referred to as “image blur correction mechanisms”).
Such image blur correction mechanisms include optical image blur correction mechanisms and image blur correction mechanisms of a type in which imaging elements are driven. Optical image blur correction mechanisms drive a portion of or all of optical lenses in a plane perpendicular to an optical axis or in a direction tilted with respect to the optical axis for correction (for example, see PTL 1). Image blur correction mechanisms of a type in which imaging elements are driven drive imaging elements in a plane perpendicular to an optical axis for correction (for example, see PTL 2).